Ana Guevara
Ana Gabriela Guevara (Ana) Espinoza ( Nogales , March 4th 1977 ) is a former Mexican athlete who specialized in the sprint . In addition to the 400 m she came early in her athletic career also from the 800 m . She is triple Mexican champion in the 400 m and 800 m Her greatest success achieved them through to the 2003 World Cup in Paris world champion to be the 400 m Her first major international competition was the World Junior Championships in 1996. There, Guevara was in the 400 m in the semifinals off and she was with a time of 55.24 s seventh.That year she won the 400 m also a silver medal at the Central American and Caribbean Youth Championships in San Salvador . Guevara earned a fifth place at the 2000 Sydney Olympics . Then they began to dominate. 400 meter races In 2002, she won all twelve games in which they participated. Together withFelix Sanchez in 2001 she won the Golden League . That year she also won bronze at the 2001 World Championships in Edmonton . At the Athens Olympic Games in 2004, Ana Guevara was favorite for the gold medal. After an exciting game they had to be content with silver. Olympic champion was the BahamianTonique Williams-Darling . They also came in Athens in the 4 x 400 m relay , where they despite a new Mexican record of 3.27,88 her teamgenotes Liliana Allen , Mayra Gonzalez andMagali Yanez was eliminated in the qualifying round. At the 2007 World Championships in Osaka , they fished with a fourth place (50.16) just behind the medals. Earlier that year, she won gold in July at the Pan American Games in Rio de Janeiro . The 4 x 400 m relay, she won her teamgenotes Maria Teresa Rugerio , Gabriela Medina and Rodriguez Zudykey a silver medal. On 16 January 2008, the 30-year-old Mexican athlete announced by athletics to stop immediately. She explained to continue, because there is too much corruption in the athletic environment. Behind a point Content [ hide ] *1 Titles *2 Personal bests *3 Honours **3.1 400 m **3.2 800 m **3.3 4 x 400 m relay *4 External links Titles [ Edit ] *World Champion 400 m - 2003 *Ibero-American Champion 400 m - 1998 *Mexican champion 400 m - 1998, 1999, 2000 *Mexican champion 800 m - 1998, 1999, 2000 Personal records [ Edit ] Outdoor Indoor Honours [ edit ] 400 m [ edit ] ;Championships *1998 Central American and Caribbean Games - 51,32 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1999 Pan American Games - 50,91 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1999: 4th World Indoor - 51,55 s *2000 5th Grand Prix Final - 51.22 s *2000: 5th OS - 49.96 s *2001 Goodwill Games - 50,32 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 49.97 s *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 49.56 s *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgGrand Prix Final - 49.90 s *2002 Central American and Caribbean Games - 51,87 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2003 Pan American Games - 50,36 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2003: World Cup - 48,89 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2003 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Athletic Final - 49.34 s *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 49.56 s *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Athletics Final - 50.13 s *2005: World Cup - 49,81 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2006 Central American and Caribbean Games - 50,99 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2007 Pan American Games - 50,34 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2007: 4th World - 50.16 s ;Golden League podium *2000 Memorial Van Damme - 50,21 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2001: Herculis - 50,84 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2002 Bislett Games - 50,45 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2002: Meeting Gaz de France - 50.00 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2002: Golden Gala - 49.51 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHerculis - 49,25 s *2002: Weltklasse Zurich - 49,16 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgMemorial Van Damme - 49,69 s *2002: ISTAF - 49,91 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWeltklasse Zürich - 49.11 s *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgGolden Gala - 49.74 s *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgWeltklasse Zürich - 50.18 s *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgMemorial Van Damme - 49.95 s *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgISTAF - 49,53 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgMeeting Gaz de France - 50,44 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgGolden Gala - 50.62 s 800 m [ edit ] *1996 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgCentral American and Caribbean Youth Championships - 2.09,80 *1998 Central American and Caribbean Games - 2.01,12http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1998 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgIbero-American Championships - 2.01,55 4 x 400 m relay [ edit ] *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 3.23,53 *2006 Central American and Caribbean Games - 3.29,92http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2007 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgPan American Games - 3.27,75 Category:1977 births